Era Fraw vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
battle_of_goddesses.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle War_god_vs_peace_god.jpg|Tierhalibelbrylle (2nd Version) Era Kaguya Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Description Devil's Pet VS Naruto: Shippūden! The War Goddess destined to be a champion vs. The Rabbit Goddess who ended a war with her power, a true battle of goddess's will go down, will the conflict be quelled, or shall it continue for all eternity? Interlude Boomstick: Gods and Goddess are indeed praised for their godly accomplishments, both in fact and fiction, and these two fine ladies are very talented with their godly powers. Wiz: Era Fraw, The War Goddess. Boomstick: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, The Rabbit Goddess, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Era Fraw Wiz: Millions of years ago, Jo Zo Ai created the universe out of sheer boredom. When he found out that creating the universe wasn't enough, he created two gods that would eventually be his most prized children. Boomstick: Cireneg Yug, the God of Nerds... Wiz: Actually he's the God of Wisdom and Teachings. Boomstick: ...And Era Fraw, the God of Badassery. Wiz: (annoyed) Goddess of War... Kaguya Wiz: A millennium ago, war was wieged across the world, it was seemingly endless and with countless people dying as a result, one woman who was helplessly cast aside was forced to watch the horrors of war unfold. Boomstick: While women were stuck at home cooking, cleaning and looking after the kids, that wasn't the agenda for Kaguya! She decided to break the code of her society and consumed the fruit from the Divine Tree. Wiz: Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and was subsequently worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess, she then peacefully lived with the humans she had saved, ultimately delivering two sons and becoming a mother. Boomstick: Buuuuuut like all newly powered Gods, that power soon corrupted her, she then went crazy and started trapping her victims in eternal illusions via the moon. Wiz: Luckily the world was protected from further destruction when both of her own sons managed to seal her away forever, never to be seen, or heard from again... Boomstick: But again, Kaguya came prepared, and she was able to manifest her will into this black dude-''' Wiz: BOOMSTICK! '''Boomstick: Hey it's true, his name is Black Zetsu, I looked it up! Wiz: Oh, well, Black Zetsu existed for the millenium to follow, and he was waiting for the individual who would be perfect for Kaguya's resurrection, and sure enough, he came... Boomstick: Using Madara as a host for her return, Kaguya was reborn, she retained all of her abilties prior to her death as well. Wiz: As the Mother of all Chakra, Kaguya posseses extraordinary amounts of it, allowing her to use chakra for at least an entire day, and like all those in her clan, Kaguya can fly. Boomstick: Kaguya can even cause paralysis just by touching you, and if you got any chakra, say goodbye to it, because she'll absorb all of it at once, she's also very capable as a fist fighter, fending off Naruto's attacks from an army of shadow clones, fast enough to reach you in the blink of an eye, and avoid your attacks. Wiz: She's also got regeneration as well, regenerating any lost anatomy, such as severed limbs, she can even use her hair as a makeshift weapon, literally! Boomstick: She also takes a page from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and loads Chakra into her fists for a barrage of rapid and fast punches, it's so strong, it can break a Completed Susanoo with ease, but it's not good for just offense, it also works pretty damn well for defence. ''' Wiz: Kaguya is also a master of all 5 Nature Transformations, which include Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water, being able to use them in whatever way she wishes, since she's got enough chakra for it. '''Boomstick: As the mother of all Chakra, she also possess ALL OF THE EYES! No really, she has a Rinne-Sharingan and two Byakugan, with her Byakugan, she has almost 360° vision, meaning attacks from behind won't catch her off guard easily. Wiz: And with her Rinne-Sharingan, she is able to perform instanteous dimensional teleportation to herself and her victims nearby, once inside, she can change any aspect of the dimension she has set for her vicitms, whether it be being dropped into molten lava, or encased in Ice, she can also form rifts in space, functioning as teleportation as well. Boomstick: Even Sasuke with his great foresight was surprised by Kaguya's teleporting, not to mention, her Byakugan can detect a person's weak points, and can use her hair to immbolise the entire body, with JUST HER HAIR! Wiz: She is also able to use her own bones as a weapon as well, launching her bones like projectiles, Capable of making the victims' body corrode into a pile of ash upon impalement, literally meaning one attack and it's game over. Boomstick: She also possesses a Truth-Seeking Ball capable of destroying whatever world she's on and re-forming the dimension to her liking, and since she also has the Ten-Tails sealed inside her, she is capable of transforming into the Ten-Tails itself... Wiz: But strong Tailed Beast Chakra attacks can cause her to unintentionally transform into a Rabbit Ten-Tails, but she cannot return back to her normal self if she is unintentionally transformed. Boomstick: Jesus Christ, can anything kill this chick?! Wiz: Yes actually, her chakra reserves only go so high, and some of her more powerful techniques can burn through her chakra faster, such as mainpulating the aspects of her dimension, if she runs out of chakra, she'll be unable to use her more powerful techniques, and rely solely on abilities she possesses naturally, addtionally, anyone with Six Paths Chakra and knows the Chibaku Tensei sealing technique can remove her from the battle. Boomstick: But when you consider that Kaguya was the first person to ever possess chakra, have survived being sealed in the moon, had her will remain intact for a millennium and still came back to life to kick a lot of ass is good in my books. Wiz: And since she brought a war-torn world to peace, she's not gonna stop until she ends the fight herself. Kaguya: All chakra… belongs to me. Once again, all chakra shall become one!!! DEATH BATTLE! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shadow7615